


we're a different pair, just something out of step (heart in a headlock)

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Crowe Altius Week 2019 (Complete) [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Ten Years Later, brief appearance of smut, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, lots of marriage because I said so, war? what war???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Romance is a hell of a drug.





	we're a different pair, just something out of step (heart in a headlock)

_ “In today’s news - the death of Emperor Aldercapt of the Niflheim Empire. Over the recent days since the attempt on the life of Regis Lucis Caelum, there has been an eerie silence throughout the capital, and at last we know the why of it. News has reached us that Emperor Aldercapt died not long after returning home, and word is that officials of the city are currently attempting to--” _

“There’s rumors that Aldercapt was murdered,” Luna says around a mouthful of salad. She lifts a napkin to cover her mouth, her eyes still on the TV. “Apparently he had a daughter at some point, and banished her out of Gralea when she refused a political marriage. She’s been raising her daughter by herself in secret, out of public eye.”

Crowe hums, chewing on the spiced meat from the semur skewers lying nearby. “So you think the daughter did it?”

Luna shakes her head. “No. Not the daughter. There’s rumors that the grand-daughter is currently in talks with the officials over there to take up the mantle of Aldercapt.”

Crowe whistles. “Damn. How old is she?”

“Sixteen.”

Crowe coughs. “She’s younger than Noctis, and she--?”

“Wants to rule? Yes. That’s why suspicion is on her. But there’s no proof, no evidence, so they can’t do anything except suspect.” She jabs her fork into the salad, spearing up a carrot or two as she does, and taking her time to chew before continuing. “Her name is Solara Antiquum.”

“Hmm. Not a familiar name, at least not that I’m aware of. Sounds Altissian though.”

“Her father’s traits, more than likely.”

“Aha. Well, I mean, fingers crossed she’s not as power-crazed as Iedolas was getting there.”

“Fingers crossed,” Luna agrees, and they go back to eating. Crowe glances up at Luna now and again, but the Oracle seems completely invested in eating, less so in talking. 

It’s been like this for two days. Two days since she sent Ignis on his way, since she found Luna and Noctis and Nyx huddled around each other in the hallway like a bunch of school kids. Two days of Luna, near back-to-back, dragging her out to eat, or walk around the city, or duck into little coffee shops or bookstores or  _ anywhere.  _ Places girls like her would normally go for  _ dates. _

The first day, Crowe was sure she was going to meet the elusive ‘interested person’ Luna seemed so determined to get her hands on, as Luna had shuffled them off to a booth in the back, and ordered a platter for two. They’d talked, and Crowe had let her eyes roam as she had, trying to pinpoint who it was Luna was waiting for.

Then the food had arrived, and Crowe had waited, but…

“Eat up, Crowe.”

“Huh?”

Luna gestured to the food in front of them. “I remember you telling me you wanted to try this, once, but none of the boys wanted to come with you. So I thought, why not try it?”

Crowe had been too stumped, too surprised to speak, let alone think of asking  _ aren’t you waiting for your date?  _ She’d thought she’d been brought for guard duty, but instead she found herself being treated instead.

And then the day after, the same thing. Tugging Crowe along, chattering at her about this and that, asking Crowe questions, and making her feel…

Well. Being perfectly honest with herself, part of her interest towards Luna was driven by sexual interest. Girl was too pretty not to pay attention to. But moments like this reminded Crowe that the other reason she was so wrapped around Luna’s fingers was because of how  _ natural  _ she made it all seem. There was no awkwardness, no sense of anxiety. It was easy to go with the flow, to argue and bicker and smile and tease, and fall into this mess of  _ whatever the fuck  _ she was doing.

She tried not to. She fought against the part of her that wanted to play around and tease Luna about her hair in Insomnia’s humidity, ask her where she found that leather skirt that Crowe maybe wanted for her own closet, or put a platter of fries between them and talk about stuff that just didn’t matter. 

But it didn’t take her long to notice the more she pulled away, the more upset Luna seemed to be. And Luna being upset? Instant slam on the brakes, that. So Crowe stopped fighting it.

And now here she was, two days later, in a little shop that served a mixture of traditional fare and more ‘exotic’ cuisine, eating with Luna while outside it poured like Levithan herself was heralding the storm. 

Logic tells her none of this is smart. Starting an emotional affair with the damned Oracle is going to come back to ruin her whenever Luna’s darling shows up. But it’s been three days, and there’s been no hint of whoever she seems to be expecting. So fuck it. Ruination, here she comes.

She takes a sip of her soda. Swallows and catches Luna staring. “What’s up?”

“Are those any good?” She nods at the skewer in Crowe’s hand. “I heard Noctis talking about it the other day.”

It doesn’t surprise her that Nyx is already incorporating Galahdian food into their lives. “For us? Sure. For you guys though? Probably too spicy. Still want to try it?”

“If you’re willing to share.” Luna puts her fork down. Crowe peels a chunk of meat off the stick and hands it over. She watches, waiting with a sense of amusement as Luna takes a bit, and then opens her mouth to say something, coughs, and reaches for her water. 

Crowe laughs. “I warned you!” She goes to get Luna another glass of water, and comes back to trade it for her empty one. “You okay?”

Luna’s face is red, her eyes are watering. “You gave me the spiciest piece, didn’t you?” she croaks, but she’s smiling. “Traitor.”

Crowe hadn’t, in fact. But she smiles and shrugs. “You wanted to see what it was like, Princess. Don’t get upset at me for trying to toughen you up.”

Luna laughs, and after a moment Crowe joins her. Luna sips her water, wipes her eyes, and then says, “Give me another piece.”

Clearly Crowe isn’t the only glutton for punishment here. But she shakes her head and peels a vegetable off the stick, offering it over. Luna pushes her bowl of salad over. “Here. Fair’s fair.”

“Oh, so I give you the good stuff, and you give me chocobo food in the meantime? Feeling that love, Princess.” But despite the teasing, she does take a forkful and eat it. It’s not exactly her thing, but against the spiciness of the skewers, the taste of fresh greens goes nicely. It helps that it's actually fresh, not limp and half-alive like some of the salads she’s seen during her time here.

They split the tab when it comes, and Luna tucks herself up against Crowe’s side outside, beneath the umbrella. Rain normally doesn’t bother her, but this kind of weather is liable to leave them both soaked in a matter of moments, and she’d rather not either one of them get sick. 

“Crowe?”

“Hm?” She has to lean down a little to hear Luna, the sound of the storm drowning out everything else. 

“Can we go to your place?”

Crowe feels her eyebrow raise. Luna’s already been down into her neighborhood, speaking to people and healing those who need it. But she’s never been to  _ Crowe’s apartment _ specifically. “How come?”

“I just. Don’t really want to go back to the Citadel right now. Um, if it’s okay?”

And yeah, okay, Crowe knows that feeling. There are days where getting out of bed, let alone her apartment, just doesn’t seem possible. Where she would rather be anywhere else, doing anything else. “Sure thing, Princess. Word of warning, it’s not very fancy.”

“I don’t expect it to be,” Luna says, and maybe if she didn’t know her as well as she did Crowe might find those words offensive. “I just need an escape for a few hours.”

“I got ya covered. Right, hold tight. We’re gonna need to head back the opposite way and catch ourselves a shuttle.”

It’s a good thing Luna’s as dressed down as she is today, because the deeper into the district they start to head, the more people there are outside. Storms are precious for them, a time of renewal and growth. So even if it's a vicious storm, nothing will stop people from coming outside to watch. With all eyes fixed to the sky, they make it to the shuttle in one piece.

“Tight today,” Crowe murmurs as they slip in through the crush of bodies towards one of the windows. “Right, tuck in here.” She puts Luna up against the window, and steps in front of her, hanging onto the bar above her head, shielding her and bearing most of the weight of the crowd onto herself. Outside, the storm growls, a bolt of lightning on the distant horizon lighting up the world for a short time. 

“Is it always like this?” Luna murmurs, eyes taking in the people around her, and outside.

“Usually. Everyone gets off work about this time, so most of us are headed back to our homes to relax. Or we head to the bar, which is in the same direction. Today though, everyone’s outside because of the rain. It’ll get worse the closer we get, so just stick to me.”

“Got it.” And before Crowe can say anything else, Luna drops her head forward onto Crowe’s chest, closing her eyes. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. We got a while. I’ll wake you when it's time.” She puts a hand on Luna's back to stop her falling, and keeps her gaze out the window as the vehicle moves.

Fifteen minutes later, she's gently nudging Luna awake, and they join the struggle of bodies aiming for the door. The rains have picked up further, along with lashing, whipping winds that tear umbrellas out of hands. Crowe grabs one of Luna's hands, and they race for safety.

Thunder and lightning boom and arc overhead now in frequent bursts, and it's only thanks to that that Crowe is able to keep an eye on Luna as they go. 

They enter Crowe's apartment utter soaked, and chilled to the bone. Crowe throws a fire spell at the small hearth, the blaze of light and heat a relief to know.

“I'll grab us some dry clothes. Hop in the shower Princess.”

“What about you?” Luna asks, teeth chattering, but she’s already moving towards the small cubicle. 

“Don’t worry about me. Throw the wet stuff in there, and shut the curtain. We’ll hang them out to dry,” Crowe calls as she sorts through her dresser, grabbing pants, shirts and socks. Then she grabs her hair dresser and plugs it into the wall over by the sink. “Incoming.”

Luna’s hands peek around the curtain to take warm clothes, and Crowe can still feel her shivering. “Hairdryer by the sink - you can use that for your underwear if it’s not too bad.”

“My thanks,” Luna says, as her silhouette throws the shirt on. Crowe ducks back into her own room, quickly strips out of her own wet garments, and throws some dry stuff on. It sticks to her, given she’s not completely dry, but it’s better than what she had on by a long shot. She can take a shower later, once Luna’s gone home for the evening. 

_ Assuming she even goes home tonight. You know how bad it gets, some days, the expectations of others weighing on you.  _

She hangs her clothes on the line she has running in front of the window, clipping everything into place and making sure to leave enough room for Luna’s stuff. When Luna emerges from the shower a moment later, Luna takes the pile of clothes from her arms and directs her towards the fire. “Go get warm. I’ll join you in a bit.”

“Thank you Crowe. Truly, I… realize this might not be how you were planning on spending your evening, but I thank you for indulging me all the same.”

“Princess, hate to break that little self-flagellation circle you got going there, but hanging around with you isn’t difficult. And it’s not like I haven’t dealt with what you’re feeling now at some point in my life.”

“Really?” Luna seems genuinely surprised, looking over at Crowe. “But you’re…”

“I have friends,” Crowe interrupts. “Really good friends who recognize my shitty days, and still get their asses in gear and drag me out of bed. I’m sure if Noctis or any of his boys knew what was going on, they’d do the same for you.”

“I don’t want to trouble him,” Luna murmurs. 

“If he wants to do it, it isn’t troubling him. He wouldn’t offer if he didn’t want to.” She hangs up the final piece of clothing, and sits next to Luna, bumping their shoulders together. “Part of getting past this shit is learning to accept help from others when you need it, not always necessarily when you want it. It’s a pain, but it’s a good lesson to learn.”

“I will take it under consideration.”

Crowe snorts. “So you’ll ignore it unless your hands are tied and you’ve got nowhere to run any more.”

Luna has the good grace to flush a little at that, pointedly avoiding Crowe’s eyes. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

They lapse into silence for a fair time after that, listening to the crackle of the flames as the storm rages on outside. Crowe has no idea how long they spend there, only at some point she dozes off, only to wake up what feels like moments later when her phone buzzes with a text from Nyx.

_ Princess gone missing. Got eyes? _

Crowe cracks a yawn.  _ She’s with me, at my apartment. Head was a little full of nonsense, so I offered her some quiet. Tell your Prince to quit worrying. _

_ It’s the King, not Prince. But yeah, I’ll let ‘em know.  _

Crowe rubs her eyes, setting her phone aside as she glances at the clock. And then promptly does a double take, because there’s no  _ way  _ they fell asleep for that long. 

No wonder the King’s worried about where Luna’s disappeared to. They haven’t been seen in damn near eight hours. 

“Hey Luna. Lu. C’mon, rise and shine girlie, we gotta get you home.”

Luna, asleep against Crowe’s shoulder and drooling, which is  _ cute,  _ snorts and cracks open an eye. “Don’t want to. Can’t I just stay here tonight? I’m comfortable, and you’re warm.” She wraps her arms around Crowe, pressing her face into her shoulder. Crowe tries not to think of the fact that her arm is trapped against Luna’s breasts now, how soft they feel even though the cotton of the shirt. 

“King Regis is worried about you. Wouldn’t you rather be under Citadel security?”

“No. I don’t want to be the Oracle, or the Princess of Tenebrae tonight. I just want to be Luna.” She lifts her head, both eyes open now, and there’s a tired, vulnerable expression on her face that twists Crowe’s guts, makes her want to cradle Luna close and never let her go . “You’re the only one who treats me like just ‘Luna’. Can’t I just stay here tonight? Please? I don’t mind sleeping here--”

“You’re not sleeping on the damned  _ floor,  _ Lu. If you want to stay here, you can. I just...you know what, never mind. C’mon, bedroom.”

Luna seems desperate to stay close, even as they walk to the tiny bed that’s held one person for damn near ten years. Crowe steps back, fully prepared to grab the extra blankets and pillows from the closet, but Luna fists a hand in her shirt and yanks her down, and it’s only Crowe’s reflexes that keep her from landing right on top of Luna.

“C’mon Crowe,” Luna murmurs. “Stay. There’s enough room.”

“Luna. This isn’t a smart idea.” Putting it mildly. In the low light of the bedroom, Luna’s blue eyes seem to beckon, the softness of her body inviting. Crowe doesn’t know if she has enough will power in her to leave in the morning if she stays the night. 

Luna smiles up at her. “Are you really going to keep me waiting? After all this dancing around the subject, will you still hold back, Crowe?”

Her heart stops in her chest. She’s been  _ discreet.  _

“Stay,” Luna says, and tugs down. Against her will, against all logical sense, Crowe feels her body start to follow the movements. 

“How long?” she grits out, as she carefully tries to find a way to lie beside Luna that doesn’t cause them to touch. Easier said than done by far; Luna seems intent on wrapping them together, and Crowe isn’t exactly fighting back. 

“For me? When you flirted with me at the bar. It’s only gotten worse since I’ve come to know you.”

“And you couldn’t have bloody  _ told me?” _

“You were always so uncomfortable around me,” Luna whispers when Crowe is finally beside her, and they can feel the heat off each other’s bodies. “I wanted you to figure out what  _ you  _ wanted before I went and said anything. But then you started saying things that I couldn’t ignore, and giving me such hungry looks all the time. I just… I know what I want, and I know what you want, and it just seems easier to let things go where they will, doesn’t it?”

“I’m a Glaive.”

“You’re a human being, Crowe. Flesh and blood, same as me.”

Crowe grits her teeth. “If anyone sees--”

“Then I will explain to them in very small words that you make me happy. And I want to be happy, Crowe. Losing Noctis  _ hurt,  _ even if I don’t show it, the same as losing my brother did. But I am not going to throw a fit and demand he give up his happiness for mine. I am going to keep my chin up and go find my own happiness, and that is  _ you. _ If all you want is a fling, I’ll take it.”

“And what if I want more?” Crowe whispers, and when did Luna get so close? Luna pushes her shoulder and rolls her, and Crowe  _ lets her-- _

“Then that’s good,” Luna says, and Crowe can’t stop herself reaching out to  _ touch,  _ laying hands on hips, and feeling Luna shudder above her. Six help her, she can’t stop herself. “Because I want more too. Please--”

In the end, that’s all that she really needs to say. The thread Crowe’s been holding herself back by  _ snaps,  _ and she snarls and rolls Luna over, and Luna goes willingly, embraces her as the clothes come off, and they learn new things about each other.

In the morning, there’s a remarkable lack of regret to be found. Maybe it’s because Nyx walks in, takes one look at them, and starts cackling even as he starts the pot of coffee for her. Or maybe it’s because of the spark of happiness that shows on Noctis’ face, even as he goes pink and excuses himself. 

Or maybe its the husky little sound of contentment Luna makes, pressed close and unwilling to be budged for once. 

“I have work, you know,” Crowe murmurs, amused and happy like she’s rarely been. If anything, last night only confirmed her suspicions that sex with Luna was never going to be  _ just sex.  _ They’re committed now, tied and bound, in ways they need to hash out, and will, probably over breakfast. “And the King is going to have my head if he hears his mage has been showing up late because the Oracle couldn’t keep her fingers to herself.”

Nevermind that King Regis might very well have her head anyway, for daring to touch Luna. Or maybe Drautos. Probably Lord Ravus. Still, Crowe would fight them all if it meant keeping Luna smiling. 

...Fuck she’s in deep.

Luna kisses her lazily, bedhead atrocious and the taste of last night still on her tongue. “I’ll talk to him today. Make your excuses ahead of time.”

“Bless your forethought, oh wise and noble Oracle.”

That earns her a nip, but Crowe just laughs. At least until Luna’s hands start wandering again.

“A- _ hem,”  _ Nyx yells, very pointedly from the kitchen. “You’ve got fifteen minutes until Drautos comes down here, Atrius. You’ve done your pining and got your girl, now be a grown woman, get the fuck out of bed, and come be miserable with the rest of us!”

“We’re not miserable--”

“It’s the thought that counts, little star.”

Crowe rolls her eyes and finally pulls herself away from her Oracle, if only so she can go put a boot up Nyx’ ass for daring to tell her what to do in her own home.   
  


x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

  
  


“It’s a good life we lead,” Crowe says as they head back to Insomnia. 

“May it never change,” Nyx, across from her, replies. Nevermind that he’s nursing a bullet to the shoulder - Noctis is going to fuss over him  _ endlessly  _ for that. Then again, watching the stern King of Insomnia go completely soft and fussy never stops being hilarious, or cute. And Crowe knows for a fact Nyx tends to play up his weak-kneed act just so the people of Insomnia can see what a genuinely good husband Noctis is. Not like anyone has any doubt.

“Did you finally finish the series, then?” Nyx asks her, a moment later. “Because if so, I’m going to point Noctis in your direction.”

“Don’t you dare,” Crowe threatens. “I’m mostly done. I just have  _ Revelations  _ to play, and then I’ll be done. Wait until then.”

“Yeah, but we all know---” Whatever Tredd is fixing to say next gets side-lined as both Libs and Nyx elbow him hard enough to knock the breath out of him. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Crowe asks, suspicions roused. “What do we all know?”

“That your hair is fabulous today?” Libs offers.

“That you look amazing?” Pelna inserts.

“That that maneuver you did against the Reaper was stunning and should earn you tons of fan worship?” Nyx tells her.

“All three of those things are true,” Crowe agrees, “But we all know that’s not what he was going to say.”

“It’s a surprise,” Libertus offers. “So we can’t be telling you.”

“A good surprise, or-?”

“Good,” everyone in the truck assures her.

“Who knows, she might even like it,” Nyx jokes.

“...Luna’s coming to Insomnia, isn’t she.”

“ _ Goddamn it, Crowe!”  _ The men in the car roar. 

“It’s okay, I’ll pretend to be very surprised.”

“Crowe, not to rain on your parade or anything, but your acting skill is on par with Noctis’ acting skill.” Which is to say, she has none, because Noctis has none; Noctis can’t lie his way out of a paper bag, which is how Nyx originally found out the man was planning to ask him if he wanted to marry him and Ignis. The only good part of the entire dramatic shit-show that followed was Nyx was already planning on asking both men to marry  _ him,  _ so they got to skip right to the marriage (much to Regis’ amusement and the Council’s despair) and ignore everything else.

Crowe though? Crowe isn’t capable of pretending she didn’t know Luna was coming to Insomnia.

“Fine, fine. I’ll just behave myself until we arrive.”

“Please,” Libertus begs. “And don’t say we told you.”

Not like Luna won’t know she knows in an instant. In the ten years they’ve spent together, Luna’s gained a sharper edge on her intuition, and abuses it shamelessly. Crowe would be more upset if she still wasn’t heads over tits for the woman. Alas, she is, so she can’t get upset.

When the trucks pull up to the Citadel steps however, Crowe finds she doesn’t even need to behave herself. Noctis is standing there, and beside him--

Luna has grown as tall as her mother, and just as lovely. Long golden hair done up in complex braids to merge with the crown she now wears, her syllablossom cloak only seeming to make her that much more regal. Crowe can feel her heartrate pick up like it always does, and the urge to smile up at her Queen gets the better of her.

“Six Crowe, I can practically see the hearts coming off you. Chill.”

“You chill, you’re the one that’s injured.”

“What?” Noctis attention snaps to his husband, and his eyes go wide. “You’re hurt?”

“Here we go,” Gladio mutters behind him. “Three.”

“Two,” Ignis joins in, even as a smile threatens.

“Aaaaand--” Prompto starts, and a second later King Noctis loses all composure and warps to Nyx’s side, fluttering around him like a mother hen. 

“Where? Let me see! Honestly Nyx--”

“I’m fine, honest, it’s not like I intentionally do these things--”

Ignoring the three smiling retainers in the background, one of who takes yet another photo (“Blackmail for the grandkids to enjoy”), Crowe steps up and over to Lunafreya, who extends her hands and presses their foreheads together. She smells like the open ocean and syllablossoms, on top of something that is uniquely  _ her.  _

“Welcome, Your Majesty,” Crowe murmurs, feeling more alive than she has in weeks. Luna visits as frequently as she can get away with, and Crowe has been to Altissia a few times on “diplomatic relations tours”, but it doesn’t satisfy the craving of having her Queen by her all the time. 

“Thank you. Are you well, Crowe?” Blue eyes examine her head to toe, and find nothing out of place. “I don’t see any injuries.”

“A mild case of exhaustion, and some light stasis vibes, but nothing a nap won’t cure. Don’t suppose you’d be inclined to join?”

“I can’t. Not immediately, anyhow.” Luna presses a chaste kiss to her forehead. “The Council is determined to deal with the final details of our alliance, and I’m eager to get it seen to myself. As soon as it’s done however, I’ll come find you.”

“I’ll be in our usual place.”

“Be safe, my darling.”

“As my Queen wishes.”

Their usual place is just the wing set aside for ‘important guests of the Crown’. By now, the Citadel staff are all aware of Crowe is to Lady Lunafreya, and so she is allowed entry without so much as a word spoken. Out of her Glaive uniform and into a set of silken pajamas, she sprawls out on the bed and relaxes, glad to be home at last.

She doesn’t expect to conk out, but evidently she does, and wakes up to the faint  _ tink  _ of something delicate being set down. She opens her eyes to find Lunafreya in the room with her, out of her heavy robes and into a more casual ensemble, setting her heavy crown down on a nearby cushion. Luna sees her stirring, and smiles. “I see someone decided to be lazy while I was gone,” she teases.

Crowe shrugs. “What can I say? I get this big bed all to myself, and it’s been a good day. Besides, aren’t you always telling me I need to relax more?”

“True,” Luna agrees, coming to join her on the bed. As always, Crowe finds herself gravitating towards Luna, and before long they’re wrapped around each other like a pair of vines, soaking in the sensation of having the other there after so long. “I’ve missed you.”

“Same.” Tilting her head back, Crowe offers her a kiss. And then another. A third for good luck. It’s lazy and sensual and neither want it to end, not yet. So when Luna nips her way down her throat, over her collarbone, between her breasts, Crowe tugs her shirt off and reaches for the buttons of her gown. 

She almost misses the words Luna breathes against her stomach, too wrapped up in the sheer  _ sensation  _ of everything. But she shakes her head and raises her eyes and croaks out, “Say again?” and blue eyes flicker up to her as a mouth hovers over stomach.

“I said, marry me.”

Arousal probably shouldn’t be Crowe’s first response to that, but it is. Hot and vicious and satisfying, and Crowe gasps out  _ “Yes,”  _ just as Luna ducks that much lower on her body and applies teeth and tongue to all the right spots. 

Maybe it’s the answer about marriage that does it, but Luna’s hands grip her ankles tight, wrenching her wider for her enjoyment as she eats Crowe out, and Crowe can’t do anything but rip at the pillows behind her head and shake, keening, screaming, crying out Luna’s name as her queen brings her over the edge twice in quick succession, and then slows down to a snail’s pace to drag her over the edge a third time. 

By the time she’s done, Crowe’s shaking so hard she’s rattling the bed. Luna just licks Crowe’s spend off her lips like she’s sampling wine, and then smirks down at her new wife.

“The crown will be here Monday. I’ll see that it’s put on properly, and then you and I will discuss living arrangements.”


End file.
